King Hunter
A giant 4 legged exosuit, used as a primary battle unit. It has the ability to manipulate gases from the air and and drain energy from natural power sources. Description A giant red exosuit much like the Red Hunter but more powerful. It has the ability to manipulate gases around, slowly regenerate since its health is determined by the amount of energy it has. It also can drain energy from natural power sources like lightning via the Crown like mechanism on its tail. It also is not piloted by any aliens, being a sentient creature. It can formulate and calculate a tactic with a computer's speed, making it able to make up hundreds of ways to kill a human, in a sheer few seconds. Weaponry Hunter Tentacles The tentacles that are shot from the mouth no basic improvement only can throw more far. depends on how far the human is thrown Hunter Legs The legs used for locomotion and grabbing big objects. Modified with new attachments, encreased force of hit and Auto-Turrets placed on each. The legs can move autonomously dragging the exosuit away from damage if the Head is to beat up. DMG Hunter Laserbeam The Alienbeam from Warhead used from the mouth. It has higher damage, can be shot further and has a red color. DMG Laserbeam Auto-Turrets The Alienbeam from Warhead placed on each leg and horn. They have higher damage, fire distance and are blue colored. DMG Plasmatic Gravity Bomb Launcher The big attachments from the sides of the head that launch Plasma Gravity Bombs much like the Smart Missile Launcher from Warhead. The giant horns spin to a certain angle and fire two bombs each. DMG EMP Mechanism A mechanism that disables all nearby electronic utilities, disables King Hunter's shields leaving it vulnerable. DMG Hunter Scream Mechanism A mechanism that the Hunter uses to produce a sonic blast that launches humans meters away. The scream is charged several seconds and when the Hunter scream the shockwave can destroy even tanks. DMG Gas Manipulation Mechanism The King Hunter's main weapon a mechanism that it uses to manipulate gases around, create vacuums that render firearms, vehicles useles. The vaccum can kill a normal human instantly. [ DMG level depends on what the King Hunter uses] Plasma Cannon A weapon of mass destruction fired in the same way as the Laserbeam. It shoots a big bolt of plasma that explodes on hit with ground, the blast has a 10km radius and the damage does not decay with distance.The Cannon needs 30 seconds to charge to full power. The King Hunter is left vulnerable after the cannon is fired and it can not attack for 2 minutes because it enters a regeneration state. DMG King Hunter Crown A giant crown like mechaninsm located at the back of the King Hunter used to extract electricity from natural phenomenons such a lightning. Powers all shields and if destroyed the shields will lose their secong signal meaning that they can be deactivated with the Transceiver Device. The Crown can absorb all Nanosuit energy if the soldier is in close proximity, but without deactivating the Nanosuit. DMG King Hunter Shield Set The shields of the King Hunter that make it invulnerable. The Shield Set is divided in Leg Shield, Head Shield and Crown Shield. The Crown gives the Head and Leg shields a second signal against overload meaning that deactivating the 2 shield is impossible without destroying the Crown. The Crown itself has a normal signal that can be deactivated with the Transceiver Device. Destroying the Crown will cause the other 2 shields to lose the second signal meaning they can be manually deactivated leaving the King Hunter vulnerable. DMG Battery Scout Two Scouts placed between the horns used as a last resort energy source. The King Hunter's unique ability to have it's life points based on energy not on the material it is made of, gives it the ability to be revived even if Mortally Damaged. The Battery Scouts give it a last breath and ability to fire a final Plasma Cannon shot although not very powerfull, but capable of killing normal humans and even Nanosuit soldiers. When used up the lifeless Scouts are launched towards the player. depends on where the Scout lands History The King Hunter was created on October 17th 1854, and was a succesful attempt of the Aliens to create fully sentient exosuit. It was released to the outside world on 15th May 1855, and sent to destroy the humans living in the valleys of Lingshan Islands, but because it was a sentient being it chose to not do so. It lived in the woods, and at first the humans were afraid of it, but gradually they got used to it and even accepted it as a family member, on 15th May 1856. Being somewhat as a pet, and work-horse for the villages, it helped out in such tasks as cutting down trees, carrying them call rain via it's Gas Manipulation Mechanism etc. Later when the first satellites appeared every attempt to make a photo of the Lingshan Islands, ended up in a blank circle at the point where the King Hunter was walking. The Alien Mountain decades later strated to wake-up and the KPA and US forces started to come to the Island. With all it's family gone the King Hunter went on a killing spree across the island. It is first seen at the same point as Exodus, replacing the Normal Hunter. It kills Mj.Strickland, but isn't able to destroy the last VTOL. Later after the war on the Constitution starts, it appears again on deck, threataning to destoy the Carrier (which it can easily do). But Nomad comes in with his new aqcuired weapon the PAR. The King Hunter goes on a rampage of attacks that badly damages the USS Constitution. At first all attempts to destroy it seem futile, since the shields can't be deactivated, but Nomad notices what the Crown does, and tells Helena to deactivate the shield from it. After the Crown's shield is succesfully deactivated, the US Jets airstrike it and destroy it making the deactivation of the other shield possible. After the shields are deactivated, Nomad uses the PAR making the King Hunter attack more viciously even more dammaging the ship. Nomad dealing the final blow, the King Hunter start to fall to the ground, and everyone starts to scream in happiness, but the King Hunter drains the energy from the Battery Scouts, and fires a final weak but devastating Plasma Cannon Shot before dying and self-destructing. The Plasma Cannon taking out nearly 35% of the hull, and the self-destruct taking out 3-4% of the hull. But the USS Constitution keeps on going. Fighting Techniques The King Hunter has a big weapon inventory and dozens of fighting techniques. The usual techniques are as folowing: *Grab a human with its mouth tentacles and throw him away. During this he is shot at by the Aouto-Turrents. *Grab an object with its legs ad throw it with high force. *Fire the Laserbeam from it's mouth. *Constant Auto-Turret fire. *Shots from the Plasmatic Gravity Bomb Launcher. *Gas Manipulation Mechanism. Situational techniques are: *If the Nanosuit soldier comes in close proximity, it will use the EMP Mechanism. *If damaged 30% it uses the Hunter Scream Mechanism. *If Battery Scouts are used up, it throws them at the human. *If severly annoyed or near death it uses the Plasma Cannon. Instant Death Combo Techniques: *EMP Mechanism+ Main Laserbeam *Gas Manipulation High Heat (10,000 degrees Celcius) *Plasma Cannon (More than 5% Spinup) *Baterry Scout Falls on you. Creation Basically the idea came after i played the last level of Crysis Warhead. I wanted to come up with a cooler, more powerful Hunter. At first the design was just like the Red Hunter's but later i took out the 2 small horns added the other a big Crown like attachment and other attachments. Later came on thinking of new weapons. Right now it has the current design. I have also modified the existing Hunters, to make them have new abilities and weapons. Hunter Boss (Red Hunter) - Electricity Manipulation; Hunter- Gravity Manipulation. I will post them later. Trivia *The name comes from the unused Crysis Warhead model "King Hunter" *There is also a design with winter Clothe from "CryDidas"